True Love Doesn't Cost A Thing
by harunosakura01
Summary: Harry is about to learn the true meaning of love and that perhaps the person who is truly meant for him is the one whom he thought otherwise...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: first chapter! hmm for some reason i just know i'm gonna love this story and i hope you do too! this is my first attempt of writing a story here at so tell me if you like my stuff k? oh yeah and dont forget to review afterwards please!D

* * *

**

**01. Back When I Thought I Loved Her**

Ever since our first year at Hogwarts, I've always thought she was a nuisance. Always sticking her nose into other people's businesses, acting like she knows everything, bossing everyone around… But that was what I loved about her most. When we became friends, she was always by my side and helped me get through _all_ of my problems. Whenever I found things got too rough, I would turn around and there she was, smiling gently and her eyes sparkling with kindness. She would always know what would cheer me up and tells me the words I want to hear most. She was my refuge. I loved her so much.

Telling her the truth was difficult. Though I knew she wouldn't turn me away, I was afraid of knowing how _she_ feels. I wasn't emotionally prepared to be rejected by the girl I first fell in love with. Surprisingly, when I finally confessed to her, she accepted me with a heart-warming smile. When she returned those three small words to me, I believed this is what they call _true happiness_.

However, love, like any other feeling, was just an emotion. It fades. Just like how the ocean washes away the shells in the sea. It couldn't last forever, though I was so sure it would. My feelings for her were so strong, I was surprised at how they weakened. And so quickly too. If I was afraid of telling her my true feelings in the past, imagine my fear of revealing to her that those feelings were gone.

And so, here I am. Standing in front of the girl I thought I loved. Tears were shining in her bright brown eyes. Hurting the one precious and important to me was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I knew I had to do it. For both of us.

"I love you," she said to me in a whisper, her tears now falling.

I wanted to say I love you back. I wanted to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't. I just stood there, and watched her falling to pieces. I was hurting her, but as much pain she was going through now, that feeling was tripled inside my heart.

"Harry," she said, "what's wrong?" She lifted her hands and touched my cheeks. Her hands were cold, not their usual warm self. I looked at her in the eye, feeling tears building up in my own.

"I'm sorry," I told her, my voice cracking. I pulled her hands away from my face and saw, judging by her reaction, she understood. She knew at once what I was going to say next.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," I repeated. I was crying now, tears pouring down my face. This was it. I had to face it. No matter how much I thought I loved her, and how long it'd stay that way, I was wrong. Those feelings weren't real, though they felt genuine. The moments I've spent with her were going to become no more than just memories. A dream…

* * *

**a/n: i think you know what i'm about to sayD; REVIEW PLS!>. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: omfg! i am so mad! okay this chapter consist of harry and hermione's first person POV and it switches back and forth. however, i can't seem to use the (if you cant see it, it's the star symbol; you know what i mean right?) and everything just mixes together and it looks really retarded! (cries) anyway, i'm upset and i just decided to put xxx instead of the stupid star symbol (pouts) i am _very_ angry right now... dammit... nwy it works (thanks edz hehe)**

**

* * *

**

**02. Moved On**

"Oi! Potter! Are you going to move that butt of yours, or am I going to have to drag you out of the room!" Uncle Vernon's usual morning greeting woke up me with a start. "I'm not going to be responsible for your tardiness if I don't drop you off in time at King's Cross!"

"I know that!" I muffled loudly through my pillow as Uncle Vernon began pounding on my bedroom door. "Stop it! I'm up already!"

The pounding stopped and I heard my uncle's heavy footsteps move away. I turned on my back and stared at the ceiling above. It's been a while since I dreamt about Hermione. It was just two months ago when we broke up. As sensitive as she was, I was sure she wouldn't be speaking me with for a while, but she still sent the usual birthday package she usual gives me every year: a birthday card and a present.

I sat up from my bed, moved over to my desk and picked up the card Hermione had sent over a month ago. Its contents (which by the way, are a lot shorter than her usual long ones) still make my stomach burn with guilt and every night before I go to bed, I regret having to end our relationship.

_Dear Harry,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you're doing well and that your aunt and uncle aren't mistreating you very much. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really sure what to give you this year, but nevertheless, I bought you something that I'm sure you'll cherish forever._

_By the way Harry, I just want you to know that I'm not angry with you about… you know. I knew it was going to happen anyway… I was just wasn't sure how to react when it does. Anyway, I hope to see you soon (you are coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding, right?) and enjoy the rest of your summer!_

_Thinking about you,_

_Hermione_

It was hard not to read this letter and feel sick with my self. To make matters worst was Fleur and Bill's wedding. Thinking that Hermione and I were still together, Fleur kept on dragging the two of us over in the corner and asking us if we were planning on getting married yet. Responding to that question while trying to be polite and honest at the same time was difficult. But Hermione managed to save us (but honestly, I think she was only trying to save herself) by telling her we've split up. For a better reason.

"Potter!" Uncle Vernon was back. I stuffed Hermione's card back inside my drawer and opened my door, looking irritated.

"I already told you, I'm up," I muttered, trying to sound sleepy though I was wide awake. I crossed the hall, entered the bathroom and washed my face. There was no point in worrying now. It's over between me and Hermione.

"I've made up my mind," I said out loud, looking at my reflection in the mirror, "I'm not going to take my word back."

Not going to take my word back, huh? That's what I told Hermione when I said I loved her. I turned away from the mirror and sighed. _Loved_. Thing of the past. I tilted my head back. I am _never_ going to be able to live this down.

**xxx**

Thinking about the past won't change anything, Hermione. I told myself. You understand Harry's motive for breaking up with you and you said you understand.

I sighed. I _thought_ I understand.

"Hermione?" Mum called from the front seat of the car. "You feeling alright?"

"Just fine," I replied in an undertone. I looked out the window and saw King's Cross right ahead of the traffic.

I'm attending my seventh and final year at Hogwarts now. I have to forget about everything else and focus on my studies this year. I'm taking my NEWTs and if I don't take this seriously, I'm going to fail everything!

That's right. Forgetting everything means forgetting Harry too. He's just a friend now. A friend. Sometimes, repeating that to myself doesn't exactly make me feel any better.

"We're here," Dad said and pulled the car over. I opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. It was already 10:45 and I only had fifteen minutes to catch the train. As my dad heaved my trunk and Crookshank's basket into a trolley, I looked around the parking lot to see if Harry had arrived yet, but no sign of him.

"Let's go, dear," Mum said, steering me towards the station. I had just walked through the double glass doors when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hermione! Hey, wait up!"

I turned around, but then my heart dropped in disappointment. Ron, along with Ginny and Mrs Weasley were approaching us. I had expected Harry, but what kind of guy would break up with his girlfriend and then be excited to see her the next school year any way?

"Hi, Ron," I smiled and gave him and Ginny both a hug. "I had an awesome time at the wedding last month." I turned around let myself fall into Mrs Weasley's tight embrace.

"That's good." Ron asked and whispered, "Stop lying, Hermione. You may say you enjoyed it, but your tone says so otherwise."

I glared at him, but he was right. I didn't have time to say something back, because our parents were ushering us towards platform nine and three quarters hastily.

"You haven't seen Harry, have you?" Ron asked as we casually walked through the enchanted barrier.

"No," I answered, looking behind me. "He's probably gone ahead already."

With five minutes to spare, my parents bid me goodbye and I clambered into the train after Ron and Ginny.

"Shall we go find Harry then?" Ginny asked as the Hogwarts Express began to move and we could see our parents waving at us from the platform.

"You two go on ahead," I said and when Ron gave me a suspicious glance, I added, "I gotta go to the washroom."

Ron continued to narrow his eyes at me. "Aw, come on, Ron." I said impatiently. "Don't be so distrusting. I'll catch up with you two later." I turned around and headed for the other direction. I had barely took two steps when I crashed into someone I didn't see and was thrown onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" an unfamiliar voice said. I looked up and gasped.

**xxx**

"There you are, Harry!"

I looked up to see Ginny and Ron at the compartment doorway. I grinned as they went in and sat down.

"What's up?" Ron asked, taking the seat beside him. I shrugged.

"Fi—" I began, but Ginny cut me off.

"Of course you're not," she said. "Listen, Harry. About Hermione—"

"Honestly," I interrupted, "you guys can stop worrying about me. I'm _fine_. Really. So stop acting like someone had died or something…"

"That's exactly it, Harry," Ron said, looking concerned. "Someone did die: _you_. Without Hermione, you're nothing, aren't you? You're dying _inside_, Harry. You've got to—"

"I don't have to do anything!" I protested. "I'm _fine_! And what's this crap about dying? You've no clue what the hell you're talking about!"

"You're one to talk!" Ginny snapped. "Here you are, sitting there saying you're fine. But _you_ don't know what you're talking about either, don't you!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but stopped abruptly. She's right. "What about Hermione?" I asked. "Why don't you start worrying about her?"

"Oh, Hermione's fine," Ginny said, leaning back. "So she says. At least she's a better liar than you, Harry."

I looked out the window. I can't keep this up any longer. Hermione's just my friend now. And unless I can make them (especially her) believe it, Ron and Ginny were never going to leave me alone and showing me utmost sympathy.

It was time to move on. Something I should've done _ages_ ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n chapter three's up! I finally found a way to separate my … stuff lol. Anyway, yeah, hmm, unfortunately, marauderwormtail89 took my "making out in the rain" idea (well not really; she just called dibs first before me. dammit!) so I got no choice but to come up with something else ahahahha.**

**Oh yeah and uhmmmm, in case you guys haven't noticed yet, the point of view in the story are gonna switch back and forth from harry, Hermione and… another person lol. Cant tell you yet but yesss just to tell you beforehand. all right! Onto chapter 3!**

* * *

**03. Alexis and Adam Letournau**

"Are you all right?"

I could only stare. On my way to the bathroom, I had bumped into someone I didn't see and was thrown onto the floor. When I looked up who it was, my mouth dropped open. I couldn't help it.

It was a boy about my age with soft brown hair and sparkling azure eyes. I wasn't sure whether or not I've seen him before around the castle. I couldn't help noticing that… he was _really_ cute…

"Here," he said, holding out his hand and helped me to my feet, "sorry about that. Didn't see you." He smiled and I felt my insides disappear.

I smiled back. "Don't worry about it. It was me who wasn't looking." I laughed sheepishly.

"I'm Adam," he said, shaking my hand.

I blushed. He had reached for my hand instead of holding out his own. "I'm—"

"—Hermione right?" Adam finished for me. My eyes widened. How the heck did this guy know who my name? Seeing the look on my face, he laughed. "I'm a transfer student from Beauxbaton. I'm half English, half-French. My mother sent me to Beauxbaton few years ago, but I didn't really like it there, so I moved here. My friends were just telling me about all the… _popular_ kids here at Hogwarts so I'll know in advance…"

"Beauxbaton?" I repeated. He nodded. "I see."

"Yeah, I have a sister too," Adam added, his eyes rolling.

"Really?"

"Yep," Adam answered, grinning widely. "Her name's Alexis. We're twins actually. She's older though."

"Wow!" This was the first time in my life meeting a real twin. It was quite fascinating how they really do look alike, especially when they're the same gender. "So tell me about your sister."

Adam paused. "Hmm, there's not much about her. She's… really smart actually. She was the smartest witch in our year back in Beauxbaton. She's never had a boyfriend even though she's so goddamn pretty. I told her that this year she should see if she likes anyone here at Hogwarts and take a break from too much school work and start going out with some guys, you know?" He turned to me. "What about you?"

"Me?" I repeated. I laughed again. "There's nothing you need to know about me. I mean, I'm just… me!" I grinned.

"Yeah, but—"

"Hermione!"

I turned around to see Ginny walked towards us. Great, she's probably going to start suspecting me why I'm with someone like _him_. I glanced at Adam again.

"Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Hello, Ginny." I said when she approached us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking from me to Adam. "And who's this?"

I frowned. "This is Adam. He's a transfer student from Beauxbaton…"

Ginny looked at Adam closely. "I see. I'm Ginny, friend of Hermione's."

Adam shook her hand, grinning. "Friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Right," she said slowly and turned to me, "come on, Hermione. Harry's getting worried about you—"

"Who's Harry?" Adam asked and Ginny glanced at me quickly. I looked away.

"A… friend," I answered. "You're right, Ginny. Let's go." I turned to Adam. "It was nice meeting you, Adam. I guess I'll see you up at the castle later then…" I waved at him before following Ginny towards the other side of the corridor. When we were out of earshot, she turned around to face me, frowning.

"W—what?" I asked.

"I hope you're not getting any ideas, Hermione," Ginny said in a low, serious voice.

"Any ideas…?" I asked slowly.

"Adam," Ginny said and I sighed.

"Don't get any ideas, huh?" I repeated. "You're the one who's—"

"Think of how Harry would feel!" Ginny said.

"How would _he_ feel?" I repeated again. "Harry and I are through! Shouldn't we be free to—"

"Hermione, Harry still loves you," Ginny said.

At these words, I felt a slight pang inside me. I know he does, and he knows it too. But judging Harry, he probably didn't tell Ginny this; she and Ron must've figured it out despite the fact Harry's denying it.

But Harry's not the only one who feels that way. I still love him too, but… right now, it's probably a different kind of love. Tears stung my eyes and I tried to hide them from Ginny, but she saw.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," she said, touching my shoulder. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay, Gin," I said, wiping my eyes. "Let's go back then, shall we?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we finally reached Hogsmede station, Harry, Ron and I all took the same carriage to the castle. It was the most awkward moment the three of us ever shared. Usually, we'd be talking loudly right now, but the carriage was dead quiet. Ron attempted making some kind of conversations every now and then, but the atmosphere around was so uncomfortable that he gave up.

I was glad when we finally reached the castle. I couldn't stand being with Harry in the same small space without saying anything. However, the moment I stepped out of the carriage, I heard someone call my name.

"Hermione!"

When I turned around, I saw Adam running towards me with a girl trailing behind him(I suppose it's his sister), grinning widely.

"Hey," I said, "who's this?"

"This is my sister," Adam said, pointing at the girl who had caught up with him. She was really pretty with the same brown hair and bright navy blue eyes. But since she was a girl, Alexis had her own individual facial traits.

I smiled. "I'm Hermione," I held out my hand and she shook it, returning my smile.

"Alexis," she said. Her voice was really smooth and now that I realize it, she didn't have a French accent.

"_I'm half-English, half-French." _

Oh that's probably why, I thought, remember what Adam had said earlier on the train.

"Wow, you guys really look alike!" I said, laughing. Alexis and Adam grinned.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron's voice behind me. I turned my head to see him and Harry waiting for me.

"I'm sorry," I told the twins, "I have to go. My friends are waiting for me." I looked at Alexis. "It's great meeting you, Alexis. See you later, Adam. You two, Alexis…" With a final wave, I left them and joined Harry and Ron at the front steps.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you think, Adam?" I asked as I watched Hermione catch up with her friends. "She's really nice, huh?"

Adam grinned. "I'm going to ask her out."

My mouth dropped open. "Wh—what!" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" my brother asked, looking at me curiously.

"How can you go for a girl that you've only known for a few hours?" I asked.

"I'm not asking her out right away," Adam said, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to wait first."

"Wait all you want," I said curtly. "She's never going for you… She probably has a boyfriend now anyway."

I glanced at Hermione again, who was now walking through the front doors. Just then, my eyes fell on one of the boys she was with. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes. I smiled to myself. I thought he was really cute.

"Hey, Adam," I began, looking at my brother, but he'd gone. What! Where on earth did he run off to now? I looked back at the green-eyed boy again. He wasn't with Hermione anymore, but talking to some guy I didn't know. He must've realized I was watching him, because he looked around suddenly and caught my eye. I saw his own widened slightly and turned away quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Harry!"

"Hi, Neville," I said, stopping to let him catch up. "What's up?"

"Not much," Neville said, grinning. "How was your summer, Harry?"

I shrugged. "Same as always. I actually—" I stopped abruptly. For some reason, I felt like someone was watching me. Out in the corner of my eye, I saw a girl standing by herself just a few feet away from me. Is it just me, or is she looking this way…?

As casually as I could I turned my head and sure enough, she really was looking at me. The moment I caught her eye, I felt my cheeks burn and I turned away. I had only glanced at her for one second, but I noticed that she was really pretty. I don't recall seeing her anywhere around the castle. Maybe she was new.

"Let's go, Neville," I said and, not daring to look back again, walked through the great oak front doors.

* * *

**a/n: there you go. Chapter 3. Ahahahaha I dunno if you guys are comfortable with the whole POV switching thing but that's the only way I can use to actually write harry, Hermione and alexis's feelings; I can do 3rd person (isn't that using HE, SHE? LOL iuno) but 1st person works easier for me. nwy, hope you guys review before you take off! )**


End file.
